malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
PayDay
PayDay or PayDay HT is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is part of the HiddenTear and BTCWare family. It is aimed at Portuguese-speaking (Brazilian) users. It was first spotted spreading at the end of 2016 and continuously releasing new versions up til 2019. Payload Transmission PayDay is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments (random.pdf.exe), exploits, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection While PayDay encrypts data, the user might notice system slowdowns. The computer can slow down for many different reasons, and ransomware is definitely not the first thing that comes to mind. Once PayDay renders all target files into useless pieces of data, it creates a HyperText Markup Language format file called !!!!!ATENÇÃO!!!!!.html and saves it on user’s desktop. The ransom note opens via a web browser and explains (in Portuguese) that files have been encrypted, and now the victim needs to pay up if he/she wants to see or use them ever again. The PayDay malware asks for R$950, which is approximately 286 USD. The virus refuses to receive the ransom in any other currency but Bitcoins, as this way authors of this ransomware can receive money and stay anonymous. Perpetrators leave a contact email address in case the victim wants to ask something – CatSexy@protonmail.com. The ransom note says the following: Seus arquivos foram Sequestrados! TODOS os seus documentos, banco de dados, downloads, fotos e outros arquivos importantes foram criptografados utilizando o algoritmo AES (mesma criptografia utilizada pelo governo do EUA) com uma senha alfa-numérica de 150 caracteres gerada a partidira secreto na internet onde somente eu tenho acesso. O que fazer? Para obter essa senha e descriptografar seus arquivos, você terá que pagar uma quantia de R $ 950.00 em BTC (BITCOIN). Para efetuar o pagamento e obter a senha, siga este pequeno manual: 1. Crie uma carteira BTC aqui: *** blockchain.info/*** 2. Compre R $ 950.00 BTC com dinheiro em: *** 3. Envie os BTCs comprados para o endereço: ***** 4. Acompanhe a transferência em: *** blockchain.info/address/*** 5. Após o pagamento ser confirmado, envie-me um email requisitando a Senha: CATSEXY@PROTONMAIL.COM 6. Logo após, enviarei um arquivo compactado contento dois arquivos: um Decrypter em .exe ea Senha em um .txt O que é Bitcoin: Importante: 1. Ninguém pode te ajudar, a não ser eu! 2. Vocé tem apenas 120 Horas (5 dias) para efetuar o pagamento, caso o contrario eu deletarei a senha. 3. É inútil instalar / atualizar o software Anti Vírus, formatar o computador, fazer BO na delegacia, etc. 4. Seus arquivos só poderão ser descriptografados depois do pagamento. 5. Após vocé descriptografar seus arquivos, formate seu computador, instale um bom Anti Vírus e tome mais cuidado onde clica;) Variant *PayDay: This variant is part of the BTCWare family. After finishing data encryption, the virus delivers !! RETURN FILES !!.txt file which briefly informs about ransomware attack: all your files have been encrypted want return files? write on email: keyforyou@tuta.io Category:Assembly Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan Category:Microsoft Windows